


Of Moles and Men

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Eileen is both impressed and horrified by the Bunker, and hopes for a brighter future for Dean and Sam - and herself.





	Of Moles and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt - Eileen and/or the sun - for spn_bigpretzel's DEW challenge on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is purely for fun.

Eileen was equally impressed and horrified by the Bunker. Her hunter side loved all the books and artefacts, and was fascinated by it. Her ‘normal person’ side couldn’t believe that Sam and Dean lived here, underground, like a pair of – very handsome – moles.

People weren’t meant to live underground. Even Hobbits had windows in their homes, for fecks sake!

They deserved more, they were heroes; they’d done so much to help people and suffered so much. Eileen sincerely hoped that one day the brothers would have homes that let sunlight in.

And she really wouldn’t mind sharing Sam’s with him....


End file.
